swgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Meatlumps Hideout
*Note: The combat level of NPCs as well as the credits and expierence earned vary depending on your combat level. You must be level 55 to start the quests. This guide focuses on the level 90 quests. = The Meatlumps Hideout, Part I = This Quest begins where The Meatlumps Quest ends. Vani Korr is the questgiver after you finished the Pre-Quest. She is inside the Medical Center in Coronet (Corellia -105 -4436). Speak with Talan Joben Vani Korr has asked you to find a way into the Meatlump Hideout. First you must know where it is. To that end, you are investigating vandalism at a crate manufacturing company. :*Speak with the Owner, Talan Joben (a crate manufacturer). He will update your Quest. Examine the Damage :*Examine the datapad (Corellia -607 -3900). You will get another Quest update which tells you that there have been placed 9 Bombs next to several Hotels in several Cities. Bomb Locations /way orange naboo -5738 4244 "Meatlump bomb in Theed"; /way orange naboo 1777 2716 "Meatlump bomb in Keren"; /way orange corellia -522 -4694 "Meatlump bomb in Coronet"; /way orange corellia -5487 -2580 "Meatlump bomb in Tyrena"; /way orange tatooine -3087 2168 "Meatlump bomb in Mos Espa"; /way orange tatooine -1144 -3688 "Meatlump bomb in Bestine"; /way orange lok 470 5077 "Meatlump bomb in Nyms Stronghold"; /way orange rori -5161 -2325 "Meatlump bomb in Narmle"; /way orange talus 686 -3030 "Meatlump bomb in Dearic"; You get an Update and an Info Tarnished badge Next to that last bomb, you found a tarnished badge. It says, "Kiyan Riner has explored the depths of the Agrilat Crystal Swamp." Confront Kiyan Riner Confront Riyan Kiner / Kiyan Riner (CL 63 / CL 90) and find out what he knows about the bombs. Depending of your Level you either need to kill Riyan Kiner (CL 63) or Kiyan Riner (CL 90) ::*Corellia: /way corellia orange -1935 20 -134 "Riyan Kiner CL63" ::*Corellia: /way corellia orange 103 17 1700 "Kiyan Riner CL90" Be sure to obey your quest journal on this section. If it says to kill Riyan (CL63) and you instead go kill Kiyan (CL90) you will not get credit for this section (despite going through the dialogue and defeating the NPC). - Sapeimi, Sunrunner (Also CL63 is not Elite, as it was written before) Return to Vani Korr Basicly you just need to return to her. She is inside the Medical Center (-105 -4436) on the ground floor. When you talk to her this Quest is finished. Rewards: *Experience: 129095 (CL90) or 53765 (CL65) (Quest Combat) *Money: 8956 credits (CL90) or 6492 (CL65) = The Meatlumps Hideout, Part II = Vani Korr has asked you to find a way into the Meatlump Hideout. First you must know where it is. To that end, you are investigating a droid factory. Investigate the droid factory This time you are going to investigate a droid factory. :*Talk to Zorajas Garamin (a farmer) at (-6152 -2004) ::*Now go to the field next to you and examine (use) all of those Droid parts. Speak with Zorajas Garamin :*Speak with Zorajas Garamin (Choose the lowest speech) Return to Vani Korr :* Return to Vani Korr (-105 -4436). The second part ends here. Rewards: *Experience: 53765 (Quest Combat) *Money: 6847 credits = The Meatlumps Hideout, Part III = Vani Korr has asked you to find a way into the Meatlump Hideout. First you must know where it is. To that end, you are investigating some speeder bikes that were destroyed. Speak with Sul Prine Sul Prine, a speeder bike racer,has reported that some of his speeder bikes were destroyed. He claims that some Meatlumps are responsible. :*Speak with Sul Prine on Talus near Dearic at (867 -3162). Attack the Meatlumps After you have spoke to him he will once again update you quest and he wants you to attack the Meatlumps Now you have to travel to Endor (nearest Starport is Smuggler's Outpost). The Meatlumps camp is located at (1190 1926). :*Kill 11 Meatlump moops (CL 90) The level 64 version is on Talus, NW of Nashal (2979 6374) :*Kill 11 Meatlump moops (CL 64) Confront Strilath Farles Again and again and again you get an update. The Meatlumps were lead by a lieutnant named Strilath Farles. You find a radio on Corellia in Doaba Guerfel at (3169 5059) for the 63-89 quest version, the 90+ version is located at {3070 5024}. :*Activate the Radio and he will spawn in. He will surrender at ~5-10%. (CL 91) After you talked to him, this Part is finished. Rewards: *Experience: 129095 (CL90) 53765 (CL65) (Quest Combat) *Money: 8997 credits = The Meatlumps Hideout, Part IV = Fighting Ragtags Now as you spoke to him you are ordered to kill the following NPC's: :*Defeat 13 Gramo Murah's Goons (CL 64) :*Defeat Gramo Murah (CL 64) his location is 6402,7357 He's not hard to find, he's at the end of the base. After you done this you get another update. Destroy Gramo's Stash So you need to destroy it. It is outside of the Bunker. :*Destroy the Stash located at (7280 6874). Speak with Strilath Now you need to go speak with Strilath, so back to Doaba Guerfel and use the radio (3169 5059) again. Obviously he doesn't know where the base is, so anyhow we need to go back to Vani Korr (-105 -4436). After you spoke to her this Part is finished. Rewards: *Experience: 129095 (CL90) 53765 (CL65) (Quest Combat) *Money: 8963 credits *9x Meatlump Lump = The Meatlumps Hideout, Part V = Find the old Meatlump Investigate again it seems. He has been seen in Northeast Coronet (27 -4344). Speak with him and you will offer him to take his Place. Speak with Alliin's Lieutnant Kaiya Merel is located near the Big Guild Hall (North Coronet) at (-274 -4144). When you talk to her Your Quest will be updated and the fifth part is done. Rewards: *Experience: 53765 (Quest Combat) *2x Meatlump Lump = The Meatlumps Hideout, Part VI = Congratulations, you have done it until Part VI. Meet with the Rogue CorSec Officer Now that you are going to Replace Alliit you need to work for your new "Boss", so let's get to work. The Meeting spot is "near" Tyrena at (-7167 140). There you will have to Kill those two guys waiting there. :*Defeat Bechdo Ervekk (CL 90) :*Defeat Berinn Ebonette (CL 90) (Both attack you, so the battle is difficult to solo. Accomplished by a CL 90 Jedi with the use of a Droid and Mind Trick 1.) (Easy to solo If a lvl 90 medic is used, just heal yourself a lot.) If you are between level 65-89, you'll be sent to two Meatlumps near Coronet that are CL 65 Elite. They are still difficult, but possible to solo. It was accomplished at CL 72 (medic). If you are level 63, you will be sent near Tyrena to meet two Corsec Officers, both are CL65 Silver Elites and aggro at the same time. Return to Kaiya Merel :*Return and speak with her. Rewards: *Experience: 129095 (Quest Combat) *7x Meatlump Lumps = The Meatlumps Hideout, Part VII = Dephax's Plans A rival lieutenant has some kind of big plan going on. You need to go to his camp outside Kor Vella (-4437 3501) and retrieve his plan. :*Retrieve the Plans (a well-worn notebook) Foil Dephax Stain's Plans The Weapons Facility for high level is on Dathomir (/wp -5933 1828). The Weapons Facility for low level Rori (/wp 6147, -1992) :*Defeat 11 Dephax's Meatlump Pronks (CL 65 or 90) :*Defeat Dephax Stain (CL 91) (/wp -6000 1870) or Defeat Stephax Dain (CL 66) /wp 6085 -2108 Return to Kaiya Merel You need to return and talk to her. You get a Quest update. Return to Vani Korr You need to go back to Vani Korr (-105 -4436), to tell her the good news that you "infiltrated" the Meaties. This part is finished. Rewards: *Experience: 129095 (Quest Combat) *Money: 8986 credits *11x Meatlump Lumps = The Meatlumps Hideout, Your first time = Through this Quest you gain access to the Hidden Meatlumps Base where you can ask several New Quest like: *Meatlumps Theme Park Speak with the Corellian Times Reporter and enter the Meatlumps Base. Rewards: *Experience: 315 (Quest Combat) Category:Quests